The present invention relates to a seat connecting device and, more particularly, to a seat connecting device adapted to be mounted to a bicycle seat and adapted for mounting a water bottle holder.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M512531 discloses an auxiliary assembly for fixing purposes. The auxiliary assembly includes a fixing device and an auxiliary device. The fixing device includes a fixing portion and adjusting track portion. The fixing device can be fixed to an external object by the fixing portion. The auxiliary device includes at least one auxiliary portion and an adjusting end portion. The auxiliary device can be connected to an external object by the at least one auxiliary portion and can be pivotably connected to the adjusting track portion by the adjusting end portion. Furthermore, the adjusting end portion is movable relative to the adjusting track portion to adjust a connection position of the at least one auxiliary portion. The fixing device includes a first casing and a second casing fixed by a bolt to the first casing. The fixing portion is located on at least one of the first casing and the second casing. The adjusting track portion is located between the first casing and the second casing. The number of the at least one auxiliary portion is two. The adjusting end portion is an arcuate plate, and the two auxiliary portions are on two sides of the arcuate plate. The adjusting end portion is restricted to slide relative to (but cannot disengage from) the adjusting track portion. Thus, the auxiliary device can be pivotably mounted to the adjusting track portion. The fixing portion is used to fix the fixing device to a bicycle, and an external object (such as a water bottle) can be coupled to the auxiliary portions. The adjusting track portion permits sliding of the adjusting end portion to thereby switch the adjusting end portion between a first position and a second position.
When the auxiliary assembly is used to hold a water bottle, since the two auxiliary portions are located on two sides of the adjusting end portion and since the adjusting end portion is restricted to slide relative to the adjusting track portion, the adjusting portion is apt to slide relative to the fixing device under the action of the weight of the water bottle. Thus, the adjusting end portion will slide relative to the fixing device due to rigorous cycling and the weight of the water bottle while a user is cycling, causing falling of the water bottle or even accidents.
Thus, a need exists for a novel connecting device that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.